


Crowley’s fingers twitched

by Adelay_from_Rivendell, Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelay_from_Rivendell/pseuds/Adelay_from_Rivendell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Tv!verse. On their way back to London…





	Crowley’s fingers twitched

**Author's Note:**

> Something I shouldn´t write but I did last night anyway. I haven´t written in English for years... Thanks Adelay for her beta-read and her patience – she changed this silliness into a better silliness.

Sitting in the bus Crowley’s fingers twitched. He was gazing from the window on the running land beside them. The night was not too dark, not too cold and not too warm. Just one ordinary peaceful summer night on Earth.

Their seats were quite comfortable, their ride was almost pleasant. Their shoulders were touching and so were their calves. Crowley’s skin was shimmering with promises and big things that could be.

It would be so nice to touch Aziraphale’s hand. It would be so simple to just stretch his slender fingers and grasp what he so desperately craved. Aziraphale’s hand seemed so tender, so warm and soft. Crowley had quite clear idea what Aziraphale’s hand would feel like, after all, he spent centuries crafting that particular image in his head.

But…

There has always been a big ‘but’, hidden in every occasion, stretching through so many human years.

Yet his fingers have always twitched, always almost stretched towards his goal and now it was just too painful not to give in.

Crowley sighed quietly, his eyes behind the dark shades still focused on the road. His body completely motionless except for his treacherous fingers that just twitched again.

“Crowley?” the angel beside him prompted in a quiet, familiar voice.

Crowley only hmmmed. What more could he do?

“My dear?” Aziraphale repeated more loudly and Crowley finally teared his eyes away from the road behind the slightly smudged glass.

“Yeah, angel?” he sighed tiredly.

A little smile, so delicate on Aziraphale’s rounded face, bloomed a little bit more and Crowley couldn’t help himself but sighed again. “What is it?”

“Uhm… could I?” the angel asked looking shy and Crowley frowned.

_What could be the matter…?_

The angel gazed down to his lap and Crowley followed his lead.

_Oh…_

And there… there it was…

His palm. That fine palm that looked so fragile for so many years. The same palm so strong and brave for the other ones. His fingers twitched and Crowley gulped.

“I was just thinking that after everything that was done, holding hands could be… nice,” Aziraphale whispered and Crowley, surprise almost robbing him of the ability to speak, met his eyes.

“I… yeah…” he began and then finally he gave everything up, “I was thinking… the same.”

“Really? Oh…”

Crowley nodded and the smile on Aziraphale’s face was like the sun rising on a crisp spring morning.

Crowley’s fingers twitched and then… there it was. Their fingers carefully touched.

And it was everything he had imagined and more.

Because that was it – the simple act of tenderness both big and small during one ordinary earthly night.


End file.
